beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 18: Empire of Ashes
Empire of Ashes is the 18th Chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. ~Aztec Ruins~ *Destin: So we're back to where this all began... *Raymond: Yeah but, what do we do now? *Destin: While I was in that trans...I could feel all those lost stars *Raymond: You could feel them? *Destin: Yeah..there were calling out for help, a call of desperation. *Raymond: So what do we do. *Destin: I think with the power I've gained you know to travel into the void...Its become stronger and its connecting me with everything. *Raymond: We know that, thats how we got the quasar link. *Destin: Yeah..well If I go back to that place..I think I can start a dialouge with those spirits and tell them that I can help. *Raymond: But what if they just want somthing else to destroy. *Destin: Then I'll use myself as the bait..they'll all come here and we'll send them back to where they came. *Raymond: So what about The Cosmos? *Destin: We'll leave that to Remiel. ~The Cosmic Ravine~ *FastBlade: We've been walking for hours...can't we take a break! *Remiel: No we have to find that city *FastBlade: But it sunk! We all saw it. *Remiel: That was no normal city FB, it was a sanctum, if you will... for the cosmos. *FastBlade:@.@ I don't follow *Remiel: The Cosmos is an extraterrestrial force to the earth that keeps the nebulous at bey as a natural Ying and Yang. *FastBlade: Mhmmm *Remiel: The Nebulous immersed its power or was trapped in those ruins Des was speaking of. So the inverse must be possible so the Comos did the same. *FastBlade: If you say so. ~Deep in the Aztec Ruins - The Nebulous~ *Destin:We're here. *Raymond: Yeah. What now *Destin: I'm going to begin the.... *Nearly struck by bey* *Raymond: Woah!!! *Pushes Destin* *Rage & Xero Xes Appear* *Rage Xes: Glad you could make it to our welcoming party. *Xero Xes: Yes and by the time this party ends, you wont be able to leave in one peace! *Destin: If we have to get past you then so be it! *Loads Aquila* *Raymond: Yeah! *Loads Tyranno* *Rage Xes: *Recalls and reloads Hydrus *Xero Xes: Loads Apus* *Everyone: Let It Rip! ~Cosmic Ravine~ *Remiel: This is it.. *Fastblade: Oh we walked all the way here to a giant lake... *Remiel: The entitiy cosmos is in there somewhere and we need to get to it. *Voice: Only if you can make it past me. *Sazuke walks up from behind* *Remiel: FB Look out!! *Tackles FB and himself into the Lake* *Sazuke: *Smirks* Striking fear into the hearts of everyone. *Loads Kerbecs* GOO SHOOT *Sazuke Launches into the Lake causing a massive explosion revealing Remiel's position *Remiel: Volan! Alpha ring! *Volan creats a energy disk that lifts Remiel in the air* *Sazuke: Thats right, your not a combatent...foolish of you to bring that other incompitent fool. *Voice: Who you calling a fool! *Sazuke: What!? *Looks up to see FB and Eagle diving atop him* (What! He must have launched his bey before I arrived and had prepared that energy disk before hand allowing this moron to get the slip on me!) *FastBlade: Here I come! EAGLE!!! *Eagle tackles Sazuke through the forest* *Sazuke: AHHH!!?.... *FastBlade: Your not so tuff after all >:D *Sazuke: You dare mock me *gets up* KERBECS!! *Kerbecs arrises from the Lake behind FB* *FastBlade: O, Crud O.o ...I'll hold him off you go find the cosmos! *Remiel: At this rate we'll need the quasar link..so I need to find the cosmos quick! VOLAN DIVE!! *Remiel and Volan dive into the water *Sazuke: Kerbecs stop them! *Kerbecs goes in to attack but is intercepted by eagle above the water* *FastBlade: I'm your opponent! Eagle Tornado Wind!! *Eagle creats a tornado of water, sending much of it at Kerbecs and Sazuke!* *Sazuke: You dissrespect me with your febile attempts! Kerbecs!! *Kerbecs lands on forested area and spins in a circle while heating itself to create a tornado of flames countering the water. *FastBlade: Diversion! *Eagle appears from above the colliding elements* Now!, Special Move: Eagle Sky BOMB!!!!! *Eagle dives from very high in the air ontop of Kerbecs and Sazuke! *FastBlade: Huff...Huff * *Sazuke: *Appears from the smoke...* *FastBlade: What!? *Sazuke: You know when your holding someone off you dont exert yourself to defeat to spead your energy enough to stall them. But your just to proud of yourself to do that, you wan't to win, you want to lead. *FastBlade: You can't talk your way out of this fight! Eagle!! *No responce* *Sazuke: Foolish boy, you wish to lead but don't even know the status of your subordinates...that is why I am the messiah! *arrises Eagle from smoke trapped in chains from Kerbecs* *FastBlade: Oh no....! *Sazuke: This I'm afraid is where it ends.*Kerbecs appears from Smoke holding Eagle with chains from the Gate* ~At the Nebulous Entity~ *Destin: *Eyes quickly flash blue* What the..? *Rage Xes: Focus! *Hydrus smashes Aquila into rubble* *Destin: Ugh! *Raymond: You ok!? *Xero Xes: HEHEHE You make the same mistakes *Apus throws Tyranno into Aquila* *Raymond: What the!? We're better than this Destin! *Destin: Somethings wrong...I feel it. I need to establish the quasar link. *Raymond: Ok I got it! *Rage Xes: Here I come! *Hydrus heads appear from bey and go to entangle them* *Raymond:....*Hydrus heads are incinerated* *Xero & Rage Xes: What!? *Raymond: It's time to get serious Tyranno! *Blaze Roar! Tyranno (Guardian) rises and roars creating a barrier of fire between them and Destin. *Destin: Good...Now *Focus' until blue energy forms around him* Now to link everyone else..*mind travels through to void and begins to link* Ray..Fb..Remmy....Hunt.!??...*flinches* Whats going on!? *grabs head and starts trembling* Whats this feeling!? WHY NOW!?? *looses link and becomes covered in Dark energy* *Raymond: Whats going on back there Des! *Xero Xes: Focus! *Smashes Tyranno* *Raymond: I AM! *Tyranno counters* Now attack! *Tyranno moves to attack but it intercepted by Hydrus. *Rage Xes: I'm still here.... *Wall of fire explodes from Red energy* *Raymond and the Xes stare at the rushing amount of energy coming from.. Hunter who stands over the unconcious body of Destin. Category:Fanon Story Chapters